The present invention relates to eyewear with magnetic connection between two lenses and a frame thereof and, more particularly, to eyewear including a frame and two lenses that are connected to the frame by magnetic force.
Conventionally, a pair of glasses includes a frame having two ring portions each having a groove and two lenses each having a peripheral edge forcibly inserted into the groove of one of the ring portions. Since each lens is slightly larger than the groove, the lenses must be forcibly inserted into the grooves while utilizing material resiliency. However, the assembly is not easy, and the lenses are liable to break during forcible insertion. Furthermore, change for appropriate lenses by users is difficult. Namely, the lenses are of a fixed type and, thus, monotonous.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0206835 A1 discloses a spectacle assembly including a spectacle frame and a pair of auxiliary eyeglasses releasably attachable with the spectacle frame without conventional extra attaching accessories to provide a neat appearance. However, the coupling force at the bridge portion of the spectacle frame is insufficient to retain the auxiliary eyeglasses in place. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0264754 A1 discloses a convertible eyewear including a removable shield removably secured by magnetic force to a frame by the interaction of at least one magnetic rivet recessed within the frame and at least one magnetic rivet that protrudes from the shield. However, the magnetic force at the bridge portion of the spectacle frame is insufficient to retain the shield in place. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,388 B1 discloses eye wear including a pair of lenses and a pair of magnets coupled to respective inner ends of the lenses. The magnets are securely connectable together and releasable from each other. However, the magnetic force between the magnets is insufficient to maintain a fixed positional relationship between the lenses. Eyewear of other types having lenses attached to the bridge portion and other portions of the frame by magnetic force have been proposed to provide more than two contact points between each lens and the frame. However, the resultant eyewear is not economical, for more magnets are utilized.